


Nick: Tod of the Wilde

by ZooCross0vers



Category: Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Native American Culture, Romance, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron crossover, Thanksgiving non-Thanksgiving special, Union Soldiers, slave labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZooCross0vers/pseuds/ZooCross0vers
Summary: A one-shot Zootopia x Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron crossover. Much like my "Coco" crossover, this unfortunately doesn't cover the whole film, but I might add to this in the future, we'll see. This covers the escape from the union soldier fort and the falling in love with Judy (Rain) scene.This is my Thanksgiving/non-Thanksgiving special.
Relationships: Jack Savage & Skye, Jack Savage/Skye, Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Part 1: Captive

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, apologies for not releasing this before Thanksgiving or even during the Thanksgiving weekend (TwT). But I suppose better late than never. 
> 
> Yeah, I know Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron has absolutely nothing to do with Thanksgiving, but I love the native american culture and characters in this film and I personally consider it one of my personal Thanksgiving films. Spirit also has a lot to be thankful for given all he goes through, so I’m counting it!
> 
> I was originally going to make a more original fic where Judy was bringing Nick to dinner ala Guess Who’s Coming to Dinner, but I thought that would’ve taken me longer so I didn’t go with it. If all’s well next year then maybe I’ll eventually write that or maybe I’ll add more to this one. We’ll see :)
> 
> I’ll be posting a new chapter (the Epilogue) to my A Zootopian Christmas Carol fic from last year, so look forward to that. And I’m gonna try and release a one-shot crossover chapter between Zootopia x Klaus. So keep an eye out for that too! :D

Nick had always been a fox who had a wild, untamable heart. Ever since the day he was born, he was a free spirit. He would look up to the sunny blue sky and he would feel like he was one with the eagle, soaring wherever he wished to roam.

All of that had changed however, when some strange prey animals wearing clothing that was as blue as the rivers arrived near his tribe. Nick had tried to lead them away from his mother and the other predators from his village when the invaders tied him up and took him prisoner. 

They had tied his mouth with an odd cage-like device and tied him to a pole to tame his 'savage’ nature. They tried to have him work in their enclosed village by having him pull heavy items, but he refused. It was then that they decided to tie him to a pole and deprived him of food and water for three days.

During the days that he was forced to fast, there came a shocking surprise when the blue prey animals had brought in a new prisoner into their camp. Although unlike Nick and the others, he wasn't a predator, he was another prey animal -- a striped hare to be exact and another 'savage’ native to the land, not an outsider like the others.

They had tied him to a post nearby Nick and was also deprived of food and water for three days. Unlike Nick however, they didn't muzzle him. 

Native prey animals like the hare were not unheard of. Nick had met some in the past whenever his tribe had to trade with them. Though his tribe of predators bore no animosity towards prey animals, Nick personally felt some minor distrust towards them due to the stories he had heard about the outsider prey animals. After all, prey animals were prey animals... weren't they?

The hare tried to be friendly to Nick, but Nick didn't want anything to do with him. All Nick wanted was to find a way to free himself from his predicament and rush back home to his tribe. 

Even staring up at the starry sky he wondered if his mother and the others missed him. He wondered how they were getting along without him there to guide, lead, and protect them. We're they safe?

Nick sighed, sadly. There were so many fears running through his head. He didn't even want to think about these blue clothed prey animals going after his tribe and making slave workers out of his village just like they had of the other predators that were muzzled and trapped there with him.

He couldn't let that happen to them! Nick lowered his head, wondering how he could escape when suddenly he heard...

_ AWOO… _

Nick's ears stood upright.  _ Was that a wolf?  _ he wondered.

In response to the howl, some of the enslaved wolves tried to howl but couldn't because of their muzzles. The only true audible response to the howls was the hooting of an owl. Only it wasn't an owl, it was the striped hare hooting at someone on the outside. 

In response, the mystery howlers tossed a stone knife over the wall. It luckily landed just within the hare’s reach. He took it and hid it behind his back just as the union soldiers’ morning bugle rang throughout the fort. Soldiers gathered for their briefing alongside their colonel, a large cape buffalo named Colonel Bogo.

A red deer soldier stepped forth, saluting his superior, “With the Colonel's permission, sir. Incoming patrol reports hostiles heading north.”

“Uh-huh,” uttered the buffalo, not really paying attention to the young deer and keeping a vigilant eye on the fox as he in turn gave the buffalo the evil eye.

“The railroad has expressed concern, sir. Particularly if the hostiles prove to be predators,” continued the deer, “They’ve requested additional patrols.”

“How long has it been, sergeant?” Colonel Bogo asked, aloof.

“Sir?” asked the young sergeant.

“The red fox. How long has he been tied?” 

“Three days, sir,” answered the deer.

“Good,” replied the buffalo. “Fetch my whip and a shovel and bring him into the worker’s corral. Let's see if we can break his spirit this time.”

Nick was brought into the corral, his face still muzzled and his paws tied in front of him. Prey soldiers surrounded the corral to watch and learn how to properly break a predator’s spirit. 

Colonel Bogo stood before Nick and cut the rope at his paws with a knife. Nick massaged his wrists in pain, while he kept his cautious gaze on the buffalo.

Colonel Bogo took a shovel and tossed it to Nick's side, towards the direction of some slave worker predators that had muzzled mouths. They were digging trenches all around the fort for the soldier prey animals. “Work!” ordered the buffalo.

Nick growled quietly, lightly bearing his teeth at the buffalo.

“Work!” ordered the buffalo once more. Nick snarled at him again, bearing more of his fangs at him this time.

Colonel Bogo nodded at his defiance, then suddenly pulled out his whip without warning and took a swipe at the fox, “I SAID WORK!”

Nick jumped, barely escaping from the whip with a slight graze at his head. Bogo lashed at Nick once again, “Work!” The buffalo kept whipping his whip while Nick struggled to dodge him. As large as the buffalo was he was fast at swinging his arm. 

They kept up like that until Colonel Bogo finally managed to corner Nick into one of the corral’s corners. Bogo struck him a couple of times before Nick tried to crawl under the buffalo, but Bogo managed to grab him by the tail, “Where do you think you're going?!” 

The buffalo used his greater strength to toss the fox across the corral. 

“Oof!” Nick groaned in pain after he rolled on the ground a couple of times. “You might as well give up fox, there's no way you are ever escaping this place. So you better get used to civilizing yourself and working for us--”

Nick waited for Colonel Bogo to come closer and tossed sand in the larger animal's eyes.

“Aah! Why you little!” Bogo began whipping wildly, barely able to see, but he managed to strike Nick's back a couple of times.

Aware that he was no match against the larger buffalo with brute strength alone, Nick rolled, dodging one of Bogo’s lashes and grabbing the shovel from the ground. Nick ran quickly to Colonel Bogo and whacked him with the shovel, bringing the buffalo down to one knee, but not down for the count. “Agh!”

Bogo lashed at the fox, wrapping the whip around the shovel and pulling both the shovel and the fox towards him. Bogo quickly gripped Nick by the neck and tossed him down to the ground.

“Uhnf!” Nick immediately tried to get up, but Colonel Bogo stomped a foot right onto the fox’s head, keeping him down on the ground. Nick grunted in pain and kicked and writhed his body all over the place, trying to escape, but the buffalo wouldn't remove his foot from his head. Nick then tried to push up. He managed to lift his head and upper body slightly off the ground. Almost there…!

But then Bogo stomped him back down! Pinning his head to the ground once more. “STAY DOWN, FOX!”

Nick yelped in pain and wriggled and writhed under the buffalo’s hoof but it was useless, try as he might, the buffalo was just too heavy! As expected, Nick eventually gave up. He laid still, breathing heavily in exhaustion and humiliation.

Colonel Bogo observed how the fox stopped fighting. It was a tough fight but at last he had managed to tame the savage predator. Bogo composed himself, “You see gentlemammals, any predator can be broken.”

The other soldiers applauded Bogo, while the surrounding predators and the striped hare watched with sadness and shock at Nick's defeat. 

“There are some who think the west will never be settled,” Bogo continued boasting, his foot still resting on top of Nick's head. “The northern railroad will never breach Zootopia.” Colonel Bogo turned his attention to the striped hare tied at the post. “A hostile Savage...will never submit to providence. And it is that manner of small thinking that would say that this fox could never be broken. Discipline, time, and patience are the three great levelers.”

Nick's gaze fell on the muzzled predators outside of the corral. They lowered their gazes and returned to shoveling, their spirits further broken and disappointed.

Nick lowered his own gaze too, disappointed in himself. But then…

Something snapped in him. A resolve of sorts started kicking in. 

_ Sometimes a fox has got to do, what a fox has got to do, _ Nick thought with a new spur of determination.  _ And this was one of those times. _

The buffalo noticed, “Fox?” he spoke sternly. 

Nick then quickly sunk his claws into the dirt surrounding his face and began digging a hole around his head. He dug as fast as he could, freeing his head out from under the buffalo’s foot. Colonel Bogo moved back, losing his footing as Nick reached behind his head, tugging and pulling until he finally removed the muzzle from his face.

He tossed the device at Bogo’s feet. The buffalo scowled, but then noticed the fox bearing his fangs at him. “No! Fox don't you dare!”

Nick pounced on all fours and Colonel Bogo tried to make a run for it, only to have Nick's jaws clamp right on his rear! “Aaaagh!” Bogo screamed in pain, jumping all over the place and twerking his rear in a very comical fashion to remove the fox from his hiney. 

The surrounding predators and hare laughed at the sight, while the soldiers watched with concern for their colonel.

Bogo continued hopping around like a fool, until he lost his footing and fell face first right on the fence of the corral, breaking a gap through it.

Nick finally released him and stood back, a piece of the buffalo’s blue pants still hanging from his mouth. Bogo’s subordinates quickly ran to his side and helped him up, all the while a resonating silence filled the air.

The silence was at last broken when the worker predators began cheering through their muzzles and applauding the fox’s actions. The hare meanwhile, smiled wide, equally impressed by the fox's defiance.

Bogo's jaw dropped in horror. This one fox had revitalized their broken spirits. “Are you alright, sir?” asked a zebra soldier, but a furious and humiliated Bogo pushed him away.

“Get off me!” He pointed to a kudu and an oryx that stood near Nick, “Soldiers! Muzzle and secure that fox!”

They did just that, grabbing Nick by the arms, while a bull came up and muzzled him. Once certain that he was secure, Colonel Bogo took the zebra soldier's pistol and walked over to Nick, pointing it at him the whole time.

It was then that the striped hare had had enough. He cut through the rope binding his paws with the knife he had received that morning and hopped over to where Nick and Bogo were. Moving quickly, the hare hopped as high as he could and fell slamming his feet down over Bogo’s gun, causing it to shoot down at the ground instead of at Nick.

The hare then gripped Nick's soldier and swung around, kicking the oryx and kudu square across the face, bumping one's head over to the other one’s and knocking them out cold.

“Come on!” shouted the hare to Nick.

Nick followed without question, but not before grabbing the fairly large pistol that Bogo had dropped. The two small mammals ran until they spotted a post that had a handful of digging predators chained up to it. Nick struck one of the posts repeatedly with the butt of the pistol, until the post broke off and slid downward, allowing the chained predators to become loose and free. They scattered and Nick and the hare continued to run ahead. 

They jumped into a holding pen, running past several imprisoned and muzzled predators. Once they were nearing the end of the pen, the hare grabbed the pistol from Nick's paw and pulled the hammer, he aimed at the lock at the end of the pen and shot it. The pen’s lock immediately broke off the door, allowing the door to swing wide open. 

Nick and the hare pushed through the opening and the enclosed predators followed suit, following them out in a horde. The prey soldiers were helpless to wrangle up so many loose predators that all they could do was watch as they all headed toward the front gate.

Nick and the hare thought they were home free, but stopped in their tracks when they noticed that a rhino soldier that had tried to brand Nick three days before stood in their way. The rhino looked determined to stand his ground, but that didn't worry Nick or the hare. The two smirked at one another and moved aside, allowing the horde of larger predators to barrage through the rhino.

The rhino gulped in a panic and the next thing he knew, “Oof!” He was knocked to the ground and trampled by dozens of predators -- and Nick and the hare of course.

Nick and the hare ran and ran, as did the other predators behind them. Nick cheered as best as he could through the muzzle, as did they with victorious fists in the air. They all parted ways eventually with the predators breaking into two separate groups and heading their own way.

All except for Nick and the hare. 

_I wasn't sure what exactly happened back there,_ Nick thought as he ran, _And I wasn't going to_ _stop to ask, all I knew was that I was heading home!_

The hare kept following behind Nick, more so when the hare noticed that Nick's back was bleeding. The hare then howled like a wolf, to which Nick rolled his eyes. What was wrong with this hare?

It didn't take long however for Nick to realize to whom it was that the hare was howling to. 

Nick's eyes widened when he noticed a female gray rabbit running gracefully beside them. Nick could feel his jaw gape in awe at her -- his gaze glued to her gorgeous amethyst colored eyes and a very fetching headband with a white and black tipped feather that perfectly complemented her tall black tipped ears.

Next thing the fox knew, the bunny stopped before him, forcing him to stop in his tracks. The bunny smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back at her. What was it about this bunny that was making him feel paralyzed, but in a good way?

  
He didn't have much time to think about it as he was soon surrounded by a couple of new male prey animals. Other members of the hare and doe's tribe it would seem. Nick glanced around him and sighed internally,  _ Great, more prey animals… _


	2. Part 2: Judy and the Hopps Tribe

As expected, Nick followed the prey animals back to their village and sat with them in one of their many teepees. The hare, which he had recently learned was named Jack approached him. “Here, let me help you.”

Nick moved his head back, hesitant for a moment, but ultimately let him remove the muzzle -- particularly when he noticed a worried expression on the doe's face. Nick stretched open his jaw and massaged his snout. “Thanks, but I really don't need your help,” Nick muttered.

“You do if you were planning on returning to your tribe. Those wounds on your back will no doubt infect if they're not cleaned,” Jack beckoned the gray doe, “Judy will tend to your wounds.”

Judy, the gray doe, crouched down before Nick with a damp washcloth and bowl. “I already told you, I don't need your he--” Judy placed the damp cloth on Nick's back. “Ow!” he hissed quietly.

“There, is that better?” she asked with a cheeky smirk.

Nick, in response, groaned in annoyance, but allowed her to treat her wounds just the same. “Rest easy, you have nothing to fear here,” Jack told Nick, “The Hopps tribe bears no ill will towards predators.”

Nick scoffed in response, not believing him considering the fact that they semi-kidnapped him themselves -- just like the blue clothed prey animals did. “Get some rest, we shall see you in the morning. Come Judy.”

Judy nodded, just finishing up patching up Nick's wounds with husks and sap. “I know you don't trust us right now,” Judy said to Nick, “But please stay. We want to make sure you're okay.” She smiled at him and collected her things, “Good night.”

“Good night…” Nick uttered softly.

The two bunnies left the teepee and left Nick alone. He sighed and looked up at the night sky from a small gape at the top of the teepee. Though he felt safer there with them, he still felt trapped. He wanted to go home, but he was so tired and felt the fire of his fiery spirit low. So he decided to lie down and do as they had asked him to do and get some sleep.

The next morning, Nick was roused by a sweet smell invading his nose. He opened his eyes and saw that there was a wooden bowl full of delicious, plump blueberries! He couldn't believe his eyes, but his growling stomach didn't care. Nick took the bowl and started eating.

He sat there for a moment eating his blueberries until he heard the sounds of lively villagers coming from outside. Curious, he stepped outside of the teepee with his bowl of blueberries. He noticed a few prey animals walking around, but the one animal that really caught his attention was Judy. 

She was picking off the husks from some ears of corn. She pushed her ears down and Nick couldn't help but watch her with admiration. Nick set the bowl down and sauntered over to her. 

He put on his best flirty grin, “Hey.”

“Good morning,” Judy casually greeted him, not paying him any special attention.

“Good morning Judy,” said another familiar voice behind her. 

“Good morning Jack,” Judy greeted the striped hare with a happy smile. She stood up to hug him.

Nick's jaw dropped and he scoffed. He turned to leave when Jack noticed him. “Ah, look who's up, Judy. How are you feeling today my friend?”

Nick scoffed again, ignoring Jack. Judy pouted angrily, marching past Nick and standing before him, thumping her foot. “Excuse me, but it's very rude to ignore someone when they ask you a question.”

“Yeah, as is kidnapping someone and keeping them against their will. So if you’ll excuse me Carrots,” Nick tried to move past her, but Judy quickly moved in front of him again.

“Okay, first off, you’ll want to refrain from calling me Carrots. And secondly, no one is keeping you here against your will. Jack tells me you were kept without food or water for three days alongside having your back whipped. From what we know, the nearest predator tribe is a few days journey. So if you’d like to make it back home alive and well, you’ll let me tend to your wounds. Is that clear?!” the bunny ordered firmly with her paws at her hips and her face in his.

Nick stepped back, speechless, and actually a little terrified of the fierce bunny. A part of him wanted to argue, but he relented and went back inside the teepee in a huff.  _ Does _ , he thought in annoyance.

Jack watched the exchange with intrigue, and an idea formed inside his head. 

Judy gathered some supplies to treat Nick's wounds, she went inside the teepee and Jack followed. Judy knelt down behind Nick and began replacing the husks. 

“Judy?”

“Yes, Jack?” the doe answered.

“Why don't you take our guest here and show him around the village? Perhaps that will put him more at ease while he recovers his strength,” Jack suggested.

“Yeah, that sounds like a fun idea!” Judy agreed. Nick meanwhile just rolled his eyes in response. Jack nodded, believing the matter to be settled and stepped outside the teepee.

Judy patted a fresh new husk on Nick's back. “It looks like your wounds are healing nicely...uh…?” she trailed off, not knowing how to address him.

“Nick,” he replied.

“Nick,” Judy repeated. “You should heal up nicely in no time.”

“Well that's great to hear. I'm sure you and your boyfriend can stop worrying about me now and let me go home.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Judy replied.

“Alright, your husband then,” Nick said.

“Jack is my adopted brother,” Judy corrected.

“Brother?” Nick asked, unable to believe his ears. “Well, whatever he is to you, just know that as soon as you’re done treating my wounds, I’m going to be on my way.”

“No you're not,” Judy said firmly. “I said your wounds were getting better, not that they're fully healed yet. You could still be at risk for infection if you're not careful.”

“Thanks for your concern Carrots, but I'll manage.” Nick stood up, attempting to leave the teepee and the village, but Judy once again stood in his way. 

“Absolutely not, I’m not going to let you put your health at risk,” she stated firmly. “If I have to watch you all day to ensure your well being, I will.”

“Is that so?” the fox asked with a humored smirk, “Well you might be able to keep an eye on me during the day, but I highly doubt you’d be able to watch me at night.”

“I can go without sleeping,” Judy uttered, confidently.

“I suppose you can, but I highly doubt those cute lavender eyes of yours can see in the dark like mine can.” Judy's confidence faltered a bit. Nick chuckled confidently, “I’m sorry to say it Carrots, but I guess there's really nothing you can do to keep me tied down to this place.”

A moment later…

“I stand corrected,” Nick muttered miserably as Jack tied a rope to his wrist and then one to Judy's.

“Okay Judy, let's see if you can teach this fox some manners,” said the hare as he finished tying her wrist.

“Don’t worry I will,” Judy replied. Nick rolled his eyes and glanced over to the side, noticing that they were right at the village’s edge. This was his chance for freedom!

He took the plunge and ran off, running towards the trees in the distance. This was it! He was home free!!!

“Whoa!” Nick grunted when he felt something jerk his arm and stop him in his tracks. “What the--?” He looked back behind him,  _ Oh right, I forgot. _

He saw the bunny holding onto the rope and planting her feet hard on the ground, preventing him from moving any further. “Let go, Carrots!” he tugged on the rope, hard but gentle enough to not hurt her.

He pulled Judy forward, almost dropping her, but she tugged back. “No!”

Boy was she strong for a bunny! He hated to admit it, but she was right, he was greatly weakened after being forced to fast for three days. 

Nick let out a strained grunt as he tried to force himself forward, but then he heard a light thud. He looked back to see that she had sat firmly down on the ground with an innocent, yet mischievous look on her face. Nick’s jaw dropped. 

The nerve of this bunny!

If that’s how she wanted to play, then game on! Nick pulled forward, not caring if he would have to drag her with him. He came to realize that he was struggling an awful lot, “How are you this heavy for a bunny?” he strained as he pulled. 

Once he stopped and seemingly gave up in a huff, Judy stood up and slowly circled around him with a coquettish gait. She placed a paw at her hip and swayed her hips side to side, all while keeping a flirty half-lidded gaze on him. “I’m sorry, Nick. Am I a little too much for you?”

Nick couldn’t help but keep his gaze locked onto the bunny. “I-I…” he stuttered, admiring her beauty.

Judy stopped circling him, then suddenly without warning, she yanked at the rope tripping Nick. “Whoa!” he yelped as he fell right on his back.

That sly bunny, she had pretended to flirt and circle him as an excuse to wrap the rope around his feet and trip him. 

Judy looked down at him and giggled, offering a paw to him. “So, are you going to let me show you around or not?”

Nick stared at her in disbelief, then quietly nodded, giving into her wishes. He gave her his paw and she helped him up. Judy led him back to the village, both of them still tied at the wrist.

The whole way back, Nick kept his gaze on her in admiration.  _ Okay, I admit she was charming. In her own stubborn, irritating dumb bunny kind of way _ , Nick thought as they arrived back at the village.

_ So, I let her show me her world.  _

Nick and Judy strolled through her village. Throughout the tour, Nick saw various species of prey animals making up Judy’s village. Little bunny and lamb children ran around playing happily. Nick found himself smiling at the peaceful tribe. 

Things seemed as he expected out of a prey tribe, until he saw other more...unique members of the village. Nick’s jaw dropped when he saw a handful of predators living in the village and being marked with paint to display their membership within the tribe.

Nick’s jaw dropped, he couldn’t believe it! They actually had predator members in their tribe?! And not just predators, but they were all foxes! There was a chubby red fox, a short fennec fox, and a pale yellow furred arctic vixen. 

The minute they saw Nick, they all greeted him with a warm, “Welcome newcomer!”

A male rabbit drew a circle with blue paint around the chubby red fox’s eye. Jack approached the foxes and the vixen immediately lit up with excitement. “Jack!” She ran to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Jack grunted a little, but then chuckled happily.

“Hello my darling,” he said before they both leaned in to kiss each other.

Nick’s jaw dropped and both the red fox and the fennec fox, smirked at his reaction. To them this was commonplace, but to Nick this was new, odd, yet intriguing.

A little while later, Nick sat with Judy by a low fire. “So, that vixen is Jack’s wife?”

“Yes,” Judy replied while weaving a basket.

“And no one has any issue with a prey animal marrying a predator?” Nick asked curiously.

“No, of course not,” Judy replied, “Why? Is such a marriage forbidden in your tribe?”

“N-No! No. It’s just...I didn’t think a lot of prey animals trusted predators given our feral history.” Judy gave Nick her full attention. “I-I mean don’t get me wrong, my tribe has trusted and even traded with prey tribes in the past, but I always thought that there was some underlying fear in prey animals that would make them think that we predators were nothing but savage animals that well...couldn’t be trusted. My experience with the blue clothed prey animals didn’t really help in changing that perspective either.” Judy’s gaze, lowered. Saddened to hear him say such things. “But…” he continued, “Being here, it all feels different.”

“Different how?” Judy asked.

“Like there is no difference between predator and prey. Like we’re all just animals and that’s all that matters.”

Judy smiled, “So, a good, different?”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that fluff,” Nick smiled happily, “So, a bunny and a fox, huh?”

“Yup,” Judy chirped happily, knowing he was referring to Jack and the vixen named Skye’s relationship. “Jack was a member of the Savage tribe that lived across the river before he came here. A group of blue clothed prey animals arrived one day and massacred his entire village when he was still a child. One day while my father was out with a scouting party he came across Jack and he’s been a member of our family and the Hopps tribe ever since.”

Nick’s eyes widened in shock and disbelief, “A group of prey animals attacked his village?”

Judy nodded, “The blue clothed prey animals view us as savages too, despite being the same.” Nick allowed her words to sink in before she continued. “His story isn’t too different from his wife’s. Skye also had her tribe destroyed by a group of blue clothed prey animals. She managed to escape and our tribe eventually found her. Much like you, she didn’t trust us either, but she eventually came around and began trusting us. Of course, I think it helped that she and Jack eventually fell in love. After that, we just started taking in new members to our tribe that had been left without a home, regardless if they were predators or prey.”

Judy occupied herself with her basket again, while unbeknownst to her, Nick smiled tenderly at her -- full of admiration for her and her village’s kind view of animals as a whole. 

Suddenly, they heard a young high-pitched series of giggles. Nick and Judy realized that it was a little bunny girl of about two years of age. “Heeheehee! Foxy!” she said as she approached Nick. The little bunny grabbed Nick’s snout, sticking her little thumbs into his nostrils and pulling them outward. 

“Nngh!” Nick grunted in pain. He jerked away rather harshly to the point that the little girl fell back and landed on her rump. 

The little bunny’s eyes immediately filled to the brim with tears and she started to cry. Nick’s expression instantly shifted from pain stricken to concerned and remorseful when he saw the little bunny crying.

Nick gently placed his paws under her little arms and lifted her off the ground, “Shh, no, no, hey. Please don’t cry Tiny Carrots. I’m sorry,” he lightly nudged her with his snout and the baby sniffled. Hearing his gentle demeanor, the baby calmed down and hugged his nose with a happy giggle. Nick let her hold onto his snout for a moment then set her down when her mother called for her. 

“Bye-bye Foxy!” said the child as she waved back at Nick and waddled over to her mother. Nick smiled, touched by the innocent moment. Nick glanced over at Judy and realized that she was smiling at him. 

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing,  _ Foxy _ ,” Judy mocked him with a good natured giggle, while Nick just rolled his eyes.

The next day, Judy picked some fallen apples just below an apple tree. Nick meanwhile sat against the tree, still tied to Judy at the wrist, relaxing in the shade. Judy looked up at the tree, noticing a beautiful plump apple hanging from the tree. “Look at that apple, Nick. It’s so beautiful.”

Nick looked up at it, “You want it?” he asked, wondering if that’d make her happy.

Judy shook her head, “No. I mean, I would, but I’ve tried reaching for it before and I can’t jump high enough to reach it.” 

Nick glanced back at it, then at her, then back at it. He stood up and ran up against the tree, leaping off of the trunk and jumping toward the dangling apple. The fox managed to successfully swipe it off of the branch and grab it. 

He held it on the tip of his fingers and stood with pride, “Got it!” Judy’s eyes widened a bit in surprise. “Impressed Carrots?” Nick asked with a cocky grin.

Judy rolled her eyes, “So you’re taller than me.” She resumed her apple picking and Nick’s grin lowered to a sad frown, realizing that she had misinterpreted his actions as an attempt to show off. 

He softened his voice and crouched down beside her, “Hey, I wasn’t trying to--here.” He offered the apple to her with a warm smile. Judy brought a paw over her heart, touched by the sweet gesture. She took the fruit from him and grabbed a stone knife to carve the apple in half. She handed half of it to him and he took it.

They both took a bite from their half, their eyes never leaving one another’s gaze. After they ate their half, Judy kissed Nick on the cheek, causing the fox’s eyes to widen and his body to freeze, “Thank you.” 

She stood with her basket of apples, blushing and looking back at him with a loving smile. An enamored smile curled up Nick’s face.

Some time later, the two strolled by a beautiful area within the forest. The trees were lush and green, the sun shining bright, making way for sunset, and the blue water sparkling between the hovering lily pads. It was truly a romantic sight. 

Judy led Nick down a small hill leading to the lake, tugging playfully at the rope and Nick wholeheartedly followed her into the lake. As soon as they went in, a sea of dragonflies fluttered all around the area. Nick was in awe at the majestic sight -- they looked just like red-seeded dandelion petals wafting in the breeze. It was all so beautiful. 

But of course, not more beautiful than the bunny swimming by his side. The two waded through the floating lily pads, circling one another, never breaking from each other’s tender gaze.

After some time swimming, they surfaced back up on the land, embracing each other. Nick wrapped his arms around Judy’s waist and brought her close to him, while Judy rested her paws on Nick’s muzzle, lowering his head so she could nuzzle the top part of his snout. They then pressed their foreheads together and stared lovingly into each other’s eyes.

A while later, they ran paw in paw up a hill where they could see the whole village and the landscape just below in the distance. 

“Wow…” Nick uttered quietly in awe. Judy smiled, happy that Nick was finally feeling a lot more comfortable and safe around her and her village.

Just then, up in the sky they heard a bald eagle screech. Nick looked up and sure enough, it was the bald eagle that lived near his village. “Hey…” Nick uttered softly, happy to see it.

The eagle screeched again as if calling to Nick, as if reminding him of home and of a part of him which he had abandoned, of a freedom he had yet to fully recover. Nick’s smile faltered as he watched his winged friend fly off into the distance. He extended a paw toward it as if telling it, ‘wait’ or ‘come back’.

Judy noticed his sadness and couldn’t help but feel sad herself. “Are you okay?” she asked him with concern, gripping his paw with both of hers. Nick turned to her and managed a soft, reassuring smile, “Never better fluff,” he uttered playfully yet quietly. Though Judy knew he was still hurting, she did not pry any further. She simply nodded and led them back toward the village.

Her instincts were on point however, as Nick’s smile faded once again. He continued to stare in the distance where his eagle friend had flown. He missed his village terribly, but now that wasn’t the only issue. In all the time he had spent at the Hopps Tribe, he had almost completely forgotten his original mission of returning back home. As leader of the Wilde Tribe, he knew it was his duty to return to them. But now...there was also Judy. 

_ For the first time in my life...I felt my heart torn two ways… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, apologies for the late release but regardless I hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving or a good Thursday last week if you don’t live in the US. 
> 
> I know I’m thankful for you my dear readers. Take care, comment, and I’ll get back to my Tumblr posts and messages. I know I haven’t as of lately but I’ll get right on that :)


End file.
